


Odi Et Amo

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Maglor falls for someone who hates him.





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SemperAeternumQue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor contemplates how to win over someone who hates you.

Maglor observed his perfect figure, which moved with grace beyond anything mere words could explain. Daeron had it all: a gorgeous body and a musical skill which rivaled Maglor's own. Daeron held the title of the greatest bard in Arda for a reason, even if Maglor himself was in the second place. Daeron caught Maglor staring at him and his expression hardened.

"I don't want anything to do with you, Kinslayer." Daeron announced 

The venom in his voice hurt Maglor like a physical blow. He deserved those words, and he knew that, but hearing it like this hurt.

"Please, forgive me." Maglor pleaded "I love you."

"But I don't love you. I will never love a kinslayer." Daeron said coldly and turned away "The only person I could ever love is Luthien."

And Maglor had only one thought going through his head.

He wanted to hold Daeron, to feel their affections for one another.

As things stood now, Daeron would never return his affections. Maglor needed a plan to win him over, somehow.

He was the wisest among his brothers, and he couldn't come up with anything.

He would visit Galadriel, he decided, or otherwise arrange to meet her.

She lived in Doriath now, and he was forbidden from going there after all.


	2. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daeron is perturbed, to say the least.

"Another gift?" Saeros asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes." Daeron sighs 

In his hand, he held a miniature harp made out of wood.

"I would appreciate it." Daeron admitted "Were it made by anyone else."

"Actually, according to this note, his brother made it." Saeros murmurs, scanning the note

"He is the enemy." Daeron growled "They are all enemies. Slayers of our kin."

Saeros lifted both of his arms in a placating gesture.

"So you're rejecting him?"

"He has his path, and I have mine." Daeron said firmly "And our paths would never touch."

"How about a duet?" Saeros suggested

And so they arranged everything, and Maglor Feanorian was forgotten.

-x-

"What are you doing here?"

"Morgoth is attacking our settlements." Maglor said "I was told to seek reinforcements. I just happened to run into you."

Daeron rolled his eyes, disbelief written all over his face.

"You don't intend to give up or leave me alone, do you?" Daeron frowns

"I am not a quitter." Maglor grins "You and I fit with one another. We're both singers, and -."

"And you slew my kin. Our kin." Daeron cut him off

"That is one of my biggest regrets." Maglor frowned, and a shadow passed over his face

"You still helped do it." Daeron said icily "And you won't win me over with pretty words."

"How about a song?" Maglor looked up hopefully "I call it Noldolante, fall of the Noldor. It's still in its beginning stages, but....."

Daeron sighed in annoyance.

"Go away." he muttered


	3. Mereth Aderthad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People attend the feast, and yet not everyone likes each other.

Daeron moved his goblet filled with wine around idly. He had not been at this feast for long, and he hated it already. There were Noldor everywhere. In fact, the only reason he came here because Mablung had threatened to set him up with Maglor if he didn't come. He sighed at the memory. Somehow, Maglor's crush on him had become common knowledge. 

Then the music started playing. It was the most beautiful song Daeron had heard. It awoke the images of a magnificent light. Of distant shores, unpolluted by Morgoth's malice and the corruption he spread.

Then the song changed, and he saw flashes of poison consuming the very light he had just seen. And somehow, his heart ached. The fact that someone could destroy such a beautiful thing angered him. 

The Telerin ships being set ablaze, burning like a great funeral pyre.....

Snapping out of his trance, Daeron focused his attention on the singer. Maglor stood tall and proud, and his eyes blazed with a new light, one which Daeron had never seen before. At this moment, Maglor outshone even Luthien.

"Stop." Daeron chided himself internally "Stop thinking such thoughts, dammit! He is the enemy."

A heavy hand landed upon his shoulder. Daeron turned around, and Mablung was standing there. His eyes shone with a strange light, and there was a lopsided grin on his face.

"I am bored." Mablung sang "And I think I should just follow through with my little threat anyway."

Daeron backed off, bewildered. This couldn't be happening.

"I dare you to go kiss Maglor." Mablung spoke his doom

Daeron turned around and ran. Mablung's drunken laughter followed him as he did.

-x-

He was sitting by a lush meadow. He touched the water with his foot, and immediately pulled it back. The water was freezing cold.

Then he realized he was not sitting by the meadow, but by the sea of Belegaer.

And Maglor was there, standing on the very end of the beach. Waves lapped at his feet.

"You hate us for what we did." Maglor spoke "But what about what your kin did? They were the first to commit murder, you know. The sea is freezing, you know. So it was when we wanted to leave. Yet the Teleri didn't care about that as they threw my kinsmen into the sea, and let them freeze to death. Some of my good friends were among them."

Daeron found out he couldn't muster up a retort. 

"Should we punish each other for our transgressions?" Maglor suggested

Immediately, two buckets appeared, and Maglor filled one with water from the bay. 

Then he dumped it over Daeron's head.

"Your turn." he said, pointing at the other bucket, ignoring the fact that Daeron was shivering

And then Daeron woke up, panting heavily.

-x-

"May I please you, my lord?"

Daeron rubbed his eyes. Even so, the image in front of him didn't change.

Maglor was in front of him, wearing a dress.

"I lost a bet." he said in response to Daeron's open-mouthed stare "Mablung said I had to do this as punishment."

Daeron bit back a retort. Of course this would be Mablung's idea.

"He said I'd have to act as your servant for a week." Maglor added "I can't say I am opposed to the idea, to be honest."

Daeron groaned. He just wanted this nightmare to end.

Then again, he could turn the tables on both Maglor and Mablung and use this opportunity to exact his revenge.

"Very well, kinslayer." Daeron smirked, removing his leggings "Kiss my foot. Then you can make love to Mablung while I watch."


	4. Sinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor is hopeful. Daeron is manipulative. And Mablung is caught in the middle.

For the next few days, Daeron made Maglor do all sorts of things: cleaning the dishes, grooming his horse, and other mundane tasks.

"Come here." he told Maglor on the fourth day, patting the space next to him

Maglor nodded, and sat in the space Daeron had designated for him. Daeron leaned forward and bit the tip of Maglor's ear, enjoying the fact that the other Elf shivered at the sensation. He planned to make Maglor believe Daeron wanted him, and then break his heart once the feast was over.

"Come lay next to me." Daeron ordered

Maglor shifted his position so that he was lying down next to Daeron. Daeron ran a hand down his thigh. Then he pulled Maglor close and gave him a kiss on the lips. 

"Close your eyes." Daeron breathed out "I have a suprise for you."

Maglor obeyed. Daeron stood up and dressed himself, then walked out of the room. He found Mablung fairly quickly. Mablung was drunk, as he expected.

"I'll pay you six gold coins if you please Maglor in my stead." Daeron told him

"Deal." Mablung grinned.

-x-

"You may open them now." Daeron said

Maglor did so, and saw that Mablung was in the bed with him, instead of Daeron. Mablung's arms were wrapped around his torso.

Maglor screamed.

"This is payback for what you did to my people." Daeron laughed "Do you appreciate my efforts, kinslayer?"

Maglor stared at him like a lost puppy.

"That's some fine ass." Mablung remarked 

"Now continue pleasing one another." Daeron smirked "I'll have great pleasure in claiming my revenge against both of you."

-x-

Maglor was happy to be back in his own realm.

Until he received a package. 

Inside was a realistic-looking doll, made in the likeness of a Noldo.

There was a knife lodged through the doll's torso.

"You slew my kin, so I slew yours." Maglor read the note attached to the passage "Oh, and don't bother trying to get me to love you."

Maglor's eyes flickered with sadness briefly, then he gained a new resolve.

If Daeron thought he was going to stop, then he had another thing coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will likely be the only NSFW chapter (unless I get inspired to write another one).


	5. Spurned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daeron is sulking after being rejected. Maglor offers to cheer him up, but Daeron is having none of it.

"She ran away....." Daeron murmurs "She left me for someone else, and she didn't even consider how I felt."

"Feeling blue?" a familiar voice spoke above him

"Even if I am, you're the last person I would turn to." Daeron growled "If it weren't for you and your people, their kind wouldn't have stayed here in Beleriand in the first place."

"Fate works in strange ways." Maglor sat down on the ground beside Daeron 

"I didn't give you permission to do that, kinslayer." Daeron said bitterly "I found this little paradise for myself, and I will not abide you soiling it with your presence."

"I could help you forget her." Maglor offers

"I don't want that from you." Daeron turns away "In time, there will be someone else, who certainly won't be you."

Maglor didn't say anything. Instead he moved a little further away. He picked up the harp and began to play a melancholic tune.

Slowly, Daeron turned his head towards the song, clearly enchanted by the tune. Then he snapped out of it as he remembered the blood of his kin on the white beaches. He turned away again, with a scowl.

"You're trying to trick me." he ground out

He stormed over to Maglor, grabbed the harp from him. Then before Maglor could react, he broke the harp in two over his knee and threw the remains into the dirt.

"How do you like that, kinslayer?" he hissed

Maglor kept his face carefully blank.

"That was a gift from my brothers." he whispered "You shouldn't have done that."

"Good." Daeron announces "Hate me as much as I hate you."

"Even so, I can't leave you here alone." Maglor frowns "Not when you're hurting."


End file.
